


I'm Your Guardian Angel

by TimelessTimelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTimelord/pseuds/TimelessTimelord
Summary: When she found herself backed into a corner, he showed up in the knick of time.





	I'm Your Guardian Angel

She had been hunting since she was ten, had it all down to a perfect science, had the family blood line of hunters coursing through her veins. She was careful, crafty, and absolutely meticulous in her research. Sure, there had been a few times were a snag had developed in what she had found to be the perfect coarse of action. Sure, there had been bruises, and cracked ribs, and sometimes a little too much blood loss.

But she was  _good_ , she was trained by the best, learned from the best.

She’d never say she was the best, that’d be far too confident of her.

But she was all too good.

That was, until one fateful night when she met the man that would ruin that perfectly focused concentration. She met the man that she’d throw her accurately constructed plan out the window for, at the drop of a pin if he asked. They met in a whirlwind of confusion and adrenaline. They met when neither thought it was possible. He came into her life with an aggressive disregard for perfect plans, and an almost foolish amusement for her frustration.

He fell into her life’s little puzzle without a moment to blink.

When she needed him the most, when she needed a saving grace on a hunt gone wrong, he was  _there_. Out of thin air, he was standing in front of her, grinning that damn grin she had sworn only existed in her dreams. A man with eyes that twinkled with mischievous intent, but scorched with something so much more.

**“Long time, no see, sweet-pea,”** he exclaimed, the grin only deepening upon his face.

She swallowed the blood in her throat, gasped for the air that escaped her lips, and stared with confused eyes at the man before her.

She stared at where the demon had once stood, the body now crumpled to the floor in a bloodied heap with the stranger towering over the corpse of a lost soul. She breathed, labored and conflicted. Trembling hands reached behind her, reached for the weapon closest to her beaten body.

**“Hey now, I just _saved_ you,” **he spoke, and her body instantly became still at the tone.

**“Trying to attack your knight in shining armor isn't going to win you points, sweetheart,”** he cooed.

She exhaled, a hiss of contempt at his assumptions.

And then she moved, as swiftly as her bruised body could function, lunging for the gun behind her.

She was good. She was quick.

But he was far quicker than a broken human.

She stared up at him again, the gun now wedged under the heel of his boot. Breathless, tattered and torn, eyes gleaming with surprise, she swallowed her fear.

**“If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with already,”**  she spoke, her voice cracking.

**“Honey, if I wanted you _dead_ …”**he paused and his head cocked to the right. **“… I wouldn’t have just _saved_ you. Doesn’t that defeat the purpose a little.”**

He chuckled, soft and low.

Yes, he was a man that came into her life when she needed him the most.

Yes, a man… but a human, never.

**“I’m _your_ Angel, sweetheart. Sorry I’m a little late, traffic was a real bitch.”**


End file.
